Never Forget
by RachelRoth9
Summary: One-shot with a smidge of Dipcifica. Check my profile to read the summary!


**I'm pretty much empty right now. So I bet you guys have heard the news that Gravity Falls is ending, and after listening to sad songs and mourning for an hour, I decided to give you guys this. I'm not sure If I'll intrgrate this into a major story or not but needless to say, it needed to be written. Enjoy!**

Mabel looked outside into the Oregon wilderness with Waddles and her bright pink suitcase next to hers. She still had a hint of dark circles under her eyes from previous events. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was breathe in the freeing and fresh Gravity Falls air. Looking out at the small front yard where she had witnessed tourists coming and going, where she fought with Dipper that one time when they grew and shrunk each other, when she fell through the bottomless pit where so many stories were shared, and when Dipper and Stan had sung with her to defeat the impending hoard of zombies. Mabel giggled. It was a summer full of weird and unforgettable memories. What was she going to tell her parents?

"Hey Mabes, you okay?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I, I'm fine," She said as she turned around with a smile that lacked it's usual luster. "I'm just thinking." Her eyes met the floor and she spotted a dent in the floorboards, the same one she had made when she crushed a certain crystal not too long ago. A faint smile grazed her lips then quickly disappeared.

"Oh. Mabel are you sure?"

Mabel looked up and met her twin's eyes, this time full of mischief. She straightened her posture and with both hands on her hips she boasted. "Dipper, I'm thirteen. One-three. _AND_ I helped defeat a Dorito-shaped demon. You don't need to worry about me so much!" She finished with her signature grin.

Dipper laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it but you're my sister. I'll always find something to worry about." Mabel put a hand under her chin and looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess you got that right broseph." She replied. Dipper stepped passed her onto the porch and took a deep breath.

"I'm really gonna miss this Mabel. It's not like California. No buildings, no loud noises, just trees."

"And don't forget about the occasional monster!" Mabel added with a smile as she stepped up next to him.

Dipper laughed again. "Yeah that too. Is that why you were upset?"

Mabel's gleeful countenance changed again. "It's just that... we have so many memories here. So many friendships, and you've got that thing going with Pacifica, and all these mysteries we haven't solved yet! I guess I'm just afraid that now that it's over, its like it... never happened. And I know that you'll say something cheesy like, 'Don't worry Mabel these memories will always live on in our minds and hearts!'" She said in her best impersonation of Dipper. "But do you really think that Dipper? What if we never come back? What if we loose someone? Everything changes, We've got high school, and then college and then who knows what? We might be apart for that too. What if we never remember what we had here?" She finished with tears in her eyes.

Dipper was taken aback. He didn't what to say or where to begin. Although everything Mabel had said made no sense, he was scared too. "Mabel," He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure what the future holds, besides time baby. And even if we do forget everything that happened here, it doesn't matter. The memories and friendships we made here, along with the mysteries we solved, changed us. You said it yourself, you're thirteen now. You aren't the person you were when we first got here. That being said, I don't think we'll forget. That memory erasing gun was destroyed anyway."

Mabel brushed the tears from her face and eyes and laughed. "Thanks Dip, even though that was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"Psh whatever." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his sister causing her to push him back and laugh even harder.

"And don't think I didn't notice your face turned red when I mentioned Pacifica." She said nudging his elbow.

"Okay I'm done now." Dipper said putting his hands up and walking back into the shack.

"Ha! There it is again! I _knew_ you had a crush on her!" Mabel exclaimed while she pointed at her brother.

"Mabel just drop it!" Yelled back an annoyed Dipper.

Mabel beamed and said to herself, _"Now this is something I'll never forget."_

 **Yeah I know It's short but don't judge me. More things to come next week! Lots of love! ~Rach**


End file.
